roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Haywood
James Ryan Haywood is a Rooster Teeth staff member, originally growing up in Georgia. As a member of the staff, he is in charge of managing the Rooster Teeth website and their Game Fails Channel on YouTube. He was also the technical director for Red vs. Blue Season 10. Twitter Ryan's official twitter handle is RyanTheTwit. Appearances He has made appearances in an episode of RT Life, and has made several appearances in Let's Play episodes with Achievement Hunter. Let's Play Minecraft *He regularly appears in episodes of Let's Play Minecraft. *He has won the Tower of Pimps eight times as of episode 79. He is currently on the biggest tower win streak of 4 in a row. His last victory has tied him with Ray and Jack for most tower wins. *Geoff Ramsey has said that they would construct a house for him in Achievement City. He currently lives in Kung Fu House. *Ryan is known for naming animals "Edgar." **He only had one animal who is not named Edgar. His first pig was named Bacon Bits. *Ryan had a pet cow in his house named Edgar. It was freed by Michael and unknowingly slaughtered by Geoff for leather. This cow may or may not have been Edgar. As stated by Ryan at the end of the latest let's play, Edgar is the one in the hole. Ryan now has Edgar back in his hole, in kung-fu house. *Recently, Gavin murdered the Edgar in the hole and replaced it with a Mooshroom *Ryan also has an emergency chicken named Edgar 3. Image Gallery Ryan_vs.png|Ryan's Versus title card Ryan.jpg|Ryan's company headshot|link=http://mr-haywood.tumblr.com/post/52953298142 Ryan BTS.png|From "Good Vibrations"|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T61HfHO7QLw Steve-Scottish.png|Ryan Haywood's Minecraft Skin - "Scottish Steve." Trivia *The first video Ryan is mentioned in is "The Tour of NYC, through video games" uploaded in 2011, Geoff mentions that the video was made by "our behind-the-scenes guy Ryan" *He sounds similar to Jack Pattillo, often confusing viewers as to who's talking. *He owns a Mac. *He is the one who runs any Let's Play which resides on the PC and often the one who's game of choice in Versus is a PC game. *As seen in Let's Play Halo 4, he appears to be proficient in precision and long-range weapons. His level of talent is at a level to challenge, often considered the best long range shooter because of his considerable skill in many video game genres, for the first place position, although not as good as Ray Narvaez Jr. *He is a fan of old-school games. *He is regarded as the PC Gaming Expert of Achievement Hunter. *He once placed a buzzing machine inside of Gavin's desk just to annoy Gavin. At first the machine went off every 90 seconds, then it malfunctioned, and started buzzing every 20 seconds. *Together with Geoff Ramsey, he formed Team "Magnum Dong". In contrast with Jack Pattillo he forms Team "Same Voice". *Ryan once wore a dress, because he was in theater. *Ryan is a member of the Achievement Hunter Team on The Gauntlet. He often states his belief that Gavin is the weakest member on the team. *Ryan openly admitted that he occasionally watches the Let's Plays and is unable to tell his and Jack's voice apart. *He is actually the third Achievement Hunter to be hired, but served behind the scenes managing the Game Fails Channel. *He created a Twitter account (@RyanTheTwit) when the 2013 Extra Life donation amount for RoosterTeeth reached $90k. Within 15 days Ryan had reached 50,399 followers and had 10,000 followers within the first 30 seconds. *He is the first Achievement Hunter to become the Minecraft King more than once. *Ryan has two children, who have been mentioned in Let's Plays several times. One is named Eli, the other's name has not been revealed. *In Versus Episode 52, Ryan is referred to by his real name James. *In Let's Play Minecraft episode 93 Ryan twice tried to steal from Geoff. His first try from above resulted in a fatal crash-landing, and he miscalculated his move from below (with Geoff rather coincidentally looking down where Ryan popped up). In Episode 99 Geoff states that his store in the Nether has been 'Ryan-proofed' when Ryan asked about it. *Recently Ryan has been having issues with his computer, mostly involving the loss of Let's Play footage. Every time this occurs, the video cuts to a black screen with text from the editor criticising Ryan's lack of footage. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Animator Category:Male Staff Category:Voice Actor Category:RWBY Category:December Birthday Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Animator Category:Male Staff Category:Voice Actor Category:RWBY Category:December Birthday